


Of Age

by staticbees



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gen, its 3:40 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Firebrand meets Mr. Scars.





	Of Age

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song of the same name by the frights

Firebrand isn't Noah, anymore, not really. He's so, so much more. His form flickers, from his human visage to a mask of shifting shadows, eyes pinpricks of light and skin gone pitch black as night, and back again. He can feel time warping around him, the fabric of reality pulling apart like sheet paper to accommodate a creature that was never meant to exist. He can see the universe, can reach out and feel every individual atom, each distant star, the ticking seconds on a clock thousands of miles away. He's painfully aware of how little time he has, what he'll have to sacrifice in order for his his past self to survive, the events he'll have to set in motion. Painfully aware that despite how beautiful he knows the future will be, he will be alone, in the only way that matters.

“Noah?”

Firebrand isn't Noah, anymore, not really, but underneath the voice's layer of scraping roughness, there's a soft, calm tone, tinged with a sort of quiet disbelief, one he recognizes instantly.

He turns.

In some ways, Mr Scars looks nothing like Milo. There are dark crescents under his eyes, hair tangled and messy, an ugly scar slicing across his throat, discolored and torn at the edges, peeling away the skin that surrounds it. But his hair is the same particular shade of dark brown, and he stands in the same half slouching lean that Firebrand recognizes from before he died, and his eyes glint with that same sharp intelligence, hidden behind a mask of quiet speech and vacant stares.

Firebrand's chest is tight.

“Milo,” he says softly. “I missed you.”

And Mr. Scars holds him as he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> saw something where firebrand calls mr scars 'milo' n got sad


End file.
